ARRETER La partie de moi-même inconnue
by Ginger45
Summary: Tout semblait aller pour le mieux pour la confrérie, tout ? Non, Tristepin quand à lui était toujours mal à l'idée d'avoir perdu un bras ... Tout allait bien sur le monde des Douzes avant que un prénomé DarNicht ne veulent tout détruire ...
1. Chapter 1

_WAKFU FAN FICTION _

_Tristepin Et Evangeline._

L'amour vas t-il survivre ?

Cela se passe 4 mois après les OAVs. /!\ _Contient des spoils des OVAs /!\ Il y a beaucoup de dialogue._

_Introduction_

Après cette mésaventure avec Ogrest, la vie avait repris son cours. Yugo et Ruel était retourné à Emelka, mais sans Adamaï qui vait décider de rejoindre La Fratrie de Dame Echo. Amalia était toujours princesse, au royaume Sadidas, tout était redevenue comme avant. Quand à la famille Percedal, tout alait bien malgré Tristepin qui n'avait plus qu'un seul bras, ce qui le rendait triste. Mais sa femme, Evangeline était toujours là pour lui et cette bléssures ne changait rien à sa façon d'aimer son Iop. Les enfants, Elely la petite Iop avait grandi mais elle avait toujours le caractère bien trempé de son père. Flopin, l'ainée de la famille, était toujours aussi sage que sa mère. En un mot, tout allait bien, jusqu'au jour où ...

_Chapitre 1 : La rencontre :_

Evangeline était partis entrainé Flopin, quand à Elely, elle était avec son père, qui lui apprenais des techniques de combat à main nue. C'était une journée normale, habituelle, pour la famille. Le matin, Tristepin fait la grasse matinée, Evangeline prépare le déjeuner, quand aux enfants, ils s'amusent dans leurs chambres. L'après-midi les enfants s'entrainent avec leurs parents, et enfin ils partagent tous un bon repas le soir. Mais aujourd'hui, cela ne se passa pas comme d'habitudes. Cela aurait pu réjouir Pinpin car la routine et lui sa fait 2. Sauf que la, on entendit la sonnette, c'est Elely qui alla ouvrir, elle découvrit un grand homme visiblement un Iop, avec une trace noir, comme son père, elle ne le vit pas très bien, car il y avait le soleil derriere lui. L'inconnu demanda a parler a Tristepin, elle alla le chercher, ce Iop lui faisait peur ... Et c'est rare qu'elle ai peur. Son père arriva et entama la discussions avec cette homme :

Bonjour, que me voulez-vous ?

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas, pas vrais ? demanda l'inconnu

\- Euh non, pourquoi devrais-je ?

\- Car je suis une personne qui n'est certes pas rester longtemps avec toi mais assez pour te connaître.

\- Ah oui, alors dit moi ton nom demanda Pinpin

\- Je m'appelle Fosk. répondit-il

\- Fosk ? Fosk comment ?

\- Fosk Pain, mais ...

\- Désoler, mais je ne me souviens pas de toi,

\- C'est normal, il t'a effacer ta mémoire

\- Qui ? De quoi ? On m'a effacer ma mémoire ?

\- Oui, quand tu était petit, son nom doit t-être familier, Goultard

\- Que ... Quoi ? s'exclama Tristepin

\- Laisse moi t'expliquer ... Quand tu était petit, ta famille ne savait pas que tu était la réincarnation du Dieu Iop, et un beau jour, un Iop puissant vena, il racontait que tu avais besoin d'un maître pour te former au combat, tes parents ne voulaient pas te laisser, mais quand il leurs raconta que tu était le futur Dieu Iop, ils tombèrent de leurs chaises ... Au début, ils n'y croiyaient pas, mais quand le Iop metta sa main sur ton front, tu scientillait, alors mes parents, ont décider de te confier, à ton futur maître, Goultard, ensuite nous avons entendu dire qu'il t'avait effacer la mémoire, la rage des tes parents étaient telles, que ton père voulait te reprendre. Mais, tu avais disparu, toi et Goultard, il t'avait changer ton nom de famille, tu ne t'appellais plus Pain mais Percedal expliqua Fosk

\- Je, je ne comprend pas, et, quelle âge j'avais ?

\- Tu n'avait que 5 ans ...

\- Mais comment sais-tu tout ça ?

\- Je suis ton frère ...

\- J'ai ... Un frère ...

\- Oui et c'est moi. J'ai 4 ans de plus que toi, toi tu as 23 et moi j'ai 27 ans.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ...

Au même moment, Evangeline arriva, suivis de Flopin et d'Elely qui était partis prévenir sa mère (quoi, on ne sais jamais). Evangeline vit Tristepin abasourdit, elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Tristepin invita Fosk à s'asseoir avec eux à la table. Fosk expliqua tout, comme il l'avait fais pour Pinpin. Eva était bouche bée, elle ne savais quoi dire, leurs enfants étaient pareilles ... Fosk brisa le silence :

Malheuresement, Tristepin ne s'en souvient pas

\- Cette abrutis à un frère, et même moi je l'ignorait déclara Rubilax

\- Et pourquoi es-tu venu aujourd'hui et non avant ? demanda Eva

\- Je ne voulais pas venir au début, ma famille suivais ce que La Confrérie Du Tofu faisaient, et nous avons appris grâce a ça, que tu étais, belle et bien la réincarnation du Dieux Iop ... Nous avons appris aussi, pour ta blessure ...

\- Alors pourquoi venir me le dire, aujourd'hui ? questionna Pinpin

\- Car, plusieurs raisons m'ont poussée à venir ...

\- Lesquels ? demanda Eva qui était de plus en plus intriguée

\- Fosk, où nos parents habitent t-il ? J'aimerai les rencontrés ... demanda Pinpin

\- Je, je crois que cela ne sera pas possible ... déclara son frère

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est que, si je suis venue aujourd'hui, c'est pour t'annoncé que ... C'est dur à dire ...

\- Mais explique ! cria Pinpin qui s'impatientait

\- Nos parents, sont ... Ils sont décéder ...

\- Quoi, nan, ce n'est pas possible ... Je viens d'apprendre, que j'avais des parents, un frère, moi qui pensait être orphelin, et ils sont morts ... disa Tristepin en pleurant

\- Je suis désolé, Pinpin disa Eva pour réconforter son mari

\- Comment sont-ils morts ? demanda Pinpin qui voulait des explications

\- Ils ont été tuer ...

Pinpin s'écroula, il détestait cette sensation, cela ne lui ressemblais pas, il était un Iop fort, courageux pas du genre à pleurer ... Mais là, tout venait de s'éffondrer ... Il ne l'avait dit à personne sauf à Yugo, sur le bateau qui les menaient à l'Ile des Griffes Pourpres, qu'il avait toujours voulu retrouver sa famille ... Mais qu'il n'y était jamais parvenu, alors il se consolait en se disant qu'il devait être fier de leurs fils ... Cela était un choc pour le Iop ... Mais, ni Eva, ni Pinpin et leurs enfants, s'attendaient à la 2ème raisons qui avait pousser Fosk à venir ...


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 : Une terrible nouvelles_

Plus personnes ne savait que dire, Fosk était mal à l'idée de sa famille tuer, Eva était sous le choque, apprendre que son homme avec qui l'on est depuis 7 ans, avais un frère et des parents, quand aux enfants, ils étaient tristes, ils auraient bien voulu eux aussi connaître leurs papy et mamy ... Tristepin se dévoua le premier pour demander la seconde raison de la venue de son frère :

Et quelle est la deuxieme raisons ?

\- Cela concerne toute la confrérie, enfin plutôt le monde ... répondit-il

\- Comment ça ? Que se passe t-il ? demanda Evangeline

\- Laissez-moi vous expliquer ... Depuis quelques temps, un sacrieur sous le nom de DarNight, veut conquérir le monde ... Il a une aide bien précieuse avec lui, un shushu, je ne sais plus son nom, il aspire l'ombre d'une personne et celle-ci devient son pantin

\- C'est Ombrage, le shushu répondit Rubilax

\- Oui, et il a le pouvoir d'aspirer l'énergie et la puissance de quiconque ... Il a déja attaquer la cité Féca, son but est de devenir le plus puissant et il ne reculera devant rien ... Mais, il n'était pas comme sa avant, c'est un homme qui est venu lui parler, puis un jour, il découvrit une personne avec au bout du doigt, une bague, alors, il l'a vola et réduis son porteur en poussière. Maintenant, son prochain but est le royaume Sadidas pour voler l'énergie de l'Arbre de Vie et celle du Roi Sheran Sharm expliqua Fosk

\- Comment le battre ? demanda Elely

\- On ne peut pas, plusieurs ont déja essayé en vain ... Et sans être indiscret mais qui a récupéré tes pouvoirs Tristepin ?

\- Mon maître, Goultard, il voulait me les redonner pour que je récupère mon bras, mais j'ai refusé expliqua ce dernier

\- Où est-il ? Car DarNight veut du pouvoirs et à mon avis, il va lui rendre une petite visite

\- Dans le désert répondit-il

\- Pour votre histoire de DarNight, il faut prévénir Amalia et les autres disa Eva

\- D'accord avec toi déclara Pinpin

Ce dernier se leva, et alla chercher la plume bleu, qui les reliait tous, il pensa très fort et la serras dans sa main. La plume brilla instantanément.

Pendant ce temps, chez Yugo, Alibert préparais une blanquette de bouftous, Yugo qui était de plus en plus triste et inquiets pour son frère, révassais à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Quand au vieil Enutrof, il était assis à une table, où était poser deux blanquettes, une pour lui et une pour Alibert. Mais, pas le temps de manger car d'un coup d'un seul, leurs plumes bleus, qu'ils avaient toujours sur eux, se mirent fort à scintiller et ils entendirent la voix de leur ami Iop, les appelant d'urgence. Pas une, ni deux, Yugo sortit de sa chambre, dévala les escaliers, et courut vers Ruel :

Ruel, tu as entendu ?

\- Oui, mon p'tit Yugo, ils ont besoin de nous apparament répondu Ruel

\- Oui, allons-y vite, je dis au revoir à Alibert et on y va, d'accord ? demanda Yugo

Ruel acquisissa d'un sourire, il savait que revoirs ces amis ferait du bien au petit Eliatrope ... Yugo alla embrassé son père adoptif et lui disa de ne pas s'inquieter. Tout le monde étaient prêts, enfin, que Yugo et Ruel. Ils prirent le train de Ruel et partit à tout allure et bien sûr, Ruel avais formé un nuage de poussières noir près du restaurant. Ils traversèrent, la forêt d'Emelka et la cité Ecaflip. Puis enfin, ils arrivèrent à la maison de la famille Percedal. Ruel sonna et c'est Flopin qui leurs ouvrit, il leurs disa d'aller s'asseoir autour de la grande table, Yugo sauta sur Tristepin et Pinpin lui disa d'aller s'asseoir car là, il va falloir s'accrocher ... Fosk réexpliqua une troisieme fois, l'histoire de Tristepin. Et Yugo et Ruel en était bouche bée aussi ... Puis il parla de DarNight, Yugo n'était pas tranquille comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Plus de doute, tout le monde est unanime, il faut rejoindre le royaume Sadidas ...


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 : Le royaume Sadidas_

Toutes la petite troupe se prépara, Evangeline rassembla quelque affaires de sa petite famille ... Pinpin et Yugo étaient tous deux perpelxe ... Ruel faisait rire les enfants avec sa machine, enfin quand tous furent fint près, ils prirent la route ... Fosk s'était joint à eux. Le voyage se déroulait bien, Eva aidait Ruel, Pinpin discutait avec son frère et Yugo. Sur leurs routes, ils avaient rencontré des roublards, qui prirent une bonne déculotté et malheuresement ... Pinpin ne put combattre, cela du a sa blessures. Son moral était de plus en plus bas, triste ... Evangéline s'en était apperçue, elle essaya bien des fois de lui parler, de le réconforter mais cela ne marchait que peu de temps avec que sa morosité le rattrape ... Yugo, lui-même s'était rendu compte de ce changement lui aussi, il se disait que cela devait être lier a sa famille décéder ... Mais seule Tristepin savait pourquoi, il était comme cela ... Pas parce que, il s'ennuit ou qu'il n'aime plus ses camarades. Nan, ce n'était pas ça ... Mais lui seule savait. Ruel décida de faire une pause malgré le désaprouvement d'Eva. Son argument était que sa machine, tout comme un homme, avais elle aussi, besoin de repos. Il en prenait très soin avec son fidèle Kamasutar Jr. Pendant la pause, bizarrement, tout d'un coup, Rubilax prit la parole :

\- Bon, c'est quoi votre but là ?

\- Aller au royaume Sadidas et prévenir Amalia répondit Yugo

\- Ah oui ? Et ensuite ?

\- Bah ... Nous verrons ... répondit le petit Eliatrope

\- Si vous comptez battre ou du moins essayez de battre DarNicht, je vous souhaite bonne chance gromélit Rubilax

\- Il a raison, il faudra trouver mieux dit Fosk

\- Mais qu'allons nous faire ? demandit Eva

\- On va le battre ! crièrent en choeur Elely et Flopin

\- Eh nan, vous deux, vous irez avec Canar et Rénate répondit leurs mère

\- C'est qui ? Des guerrières ? demandit la petite Iop

\- Ah ah, loin de là ! Ce sont les dames de compagnie d'Amalia rigolit Eva

\- C'est pas juste ! s'énervit Flopin

\- Eh si mon p'tit bonhomme répondit en riant Ruel

\- On reprend la route ? demandit Yugo

\- Avec plaisir ! répondit Ruel

Ils reprirent tous la route vers le royaume Sadidas. Il était 2h du matin quand Ruel annoncit l'arriver au royaume Sadidas, bien sur en criant ... Ce qui énervient ces camarades, tout naturellement ... Tous se préparent en hâte mais ils n'était pas arriver au royaume Sadidas, ils voyaient juste le haut du royaume Sadidas ... Donc, on peut aller se recoucher ... Ils arrivèrent vers 11h au royaume Sadidas. Ils sortirent tous en hâte, et se dirigèrent vers les immenses portes du royaume ... Ils demandèrent a voir, la princesse en s'identifiant comme la confrérie du tofu ! Les gardes leurs ouvrirent, puis tout le monde se dirigeat vers la salle de réunion où était assis, le roi Sheran Sharm, le prince Armand et la princesse Amalia ...

* * *

la suite bientôt ! Désoler des fautes, je ne suis pas très fortes en Français ... Et si les chapitres sont courts, je m'excuse ...


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4 : La réunion_

_/!\ Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres /!\_

Amalia était tellement heureuse en revoyant ses amis qu'elle leurs sauta au cou ! Eva elle aussi était heureuse mais cette fois si, c'est eux qui apportent une mauvaise nouvelle ... Ils s'assoyent tous autour de la grand table ronde. Tout le monde salua le roi. Il les salua à son tour, par obligation, ils saluèrent le prince ... Le roi demanda qui était cet homme qui les accompagnais. Fosk se présenta, et expliqua l'histoire avec son frère, le roi était bouche bée :

\- Sa alors ! C'est de l'histoire ! Vous êtes donc frère ? Je ne vois pas vraiment de ressemblance ...

\- Hum, même quand l'on croit connaitre quelqu'un, on ne sais pas tout de lui ... fit remarquer le prince Armand en direction d'Evangeline et Tristepin

\- Armand ! Encore un manque de respect ou une réflexion et tu sors ! s'empressit de crier son père, le roi

\- Hum bougeonnit Armand

\- Quel est la raison de votre venue ? demandit le roi

\- Un sacrieur sous le nom de DarNicht, menace le royaume Sadidas et vous mon roi expliquit Yugo

\- Peut-on en savoir plus ? demandit Amalia

\- Je vais vous expliquer dit Fosk

Pendant que Fosk expliquait, Evangeline voyait bien les regards noir que le prince Armand lançais à son mari. Elle ne dit rien, mais avais bien l'attention de parler au roi du comportement du prince envers Tristepin. Les explications terminé, le prince se demandit si il fallais prendre cette menace au serieux, mais son père, lui la prenais bien au sérieux. Et si il était en danger, et qu'il devrait mourrir, c'est son fils qui prendrait les reines, et sa serais un carnage ... Alors il s'empressit de demander :

\- Et que peut-on faire contre lui ?

\- Nous ne savons pas ... répondit Yugo

\- Il y a bien une solution quand même s'exclamit Amalia

\- Oui, mais, c'est plutôt risqué ... racontait Fosk

\- Dis la nous demandit le roi

\- Eh bien, si il est accompagner d'un shushu, il faudrait réussir a les séparer ... Mais cela ne sera pas chose faite, car à mon avis, il y aura du combat ... expliquait-il

\- Eh bien, nous sommes 8 contre lui dit le roi

\- Vous vous trompez père, nous sommes 7 rajoutait Armand

\- Non, nous sommes 8 : moi, toi, Amalia, Ruel, Evangeline, Tristepin et Yugo dit le roi

\- 8 ? Nan, je te rappelle que Sir Tristepin ne peut plus combattre à cause de son bras et qu'il ne peut rien faire seule, donc il ne nous sera d'aucune aide dit le prince d'un ton arrogant

\- Armand ! Celui qui ne sera d'aucune aide, ce sera toi ! cria le roi énerve

\- Il se trompe, je peut combattre ... retorqua Tristepin qui n'avait pas parler depuis leurs arriver

\- Ah oui, et comment Sir Tristepin avec votre unique bras ? demanda Armand

\- Armand ! Cesse ce ton arrogant ! lui cria le roi

\- Nan, bien mieux ... Avec ce que j'ai confecsioner moi-même disa Pinpin

\- C'est sa que tu nous cachais ? demanda sa femme

\- Oui, c'est un bras, si je peut dire robotisé, il renplace pour les combat mon bras mutilé expliqua ce dernier

\- Ingénieux ! Il faudra que tu me dises comment tu as fait ! s'enthousia Ruel

\- C'est super Pinpin ! Tu pourras combattre alors ! cria Yugo

\- Très pratique votre invention, Sir de Percedal félicita le roi

\- Merci remercia Pinpin

\- Sur ce, allons prendre un repas et reparlons de tout cela, tout à l'heure décida le père d'Amalia

Ils sortirent tous de la grande salle, Amalia retint Evangeline d'aller flanquer une deuxieme fois une baffe au prince ... Quand tous eurent finis de manger, Evangeline et Tristepin partirent à l'écart pour discuter, ils étaient tous les deux, devant "leurs" endroits, la statue de Pinpin. Là, où elle avait pleurer sa mort, où il lui faisait des signes, et aussi là où ils se sont marier et où Evangeline avait anoncer Tristepin qu'il etait papa. Tant de bon souvenirs, ils étaient là, tous les deux, assis main dans la main sur le banc, en se remémorant leurs aventures, leurs débuts, "l'accident avec Armand" et aussi la mort de Pinpin ... Elle ne lui avait jamais raconté quand elle avais peur de le perdre et pourtant, il en y a eu des fois ... Contre Rubilax à Rubilaxia avec Rémigton Smith et son frère Grany ... Mais aussi, quand Anathar l'avait emporté dans la shukrute, ce jour là, même elle se demandait comment elle avais pu tenir ... Il y a eu une exception, au village Pandawa avec les soiffards, elle avait peur de ne jamais redevenir comme avant mais, là, elle était avec Pinpin, même si ils ne pouvaient plus se toucher, ils se voyaient ... Il y a eu aussi à Breta, avec les anneaux ... Evangeline en racontant tout cela à son compagnon avais les larmes aux yeux ... Pinpin lui raconta, ses bourdes mais surtout leurs moments passé à deux, seuls ou non ... Au début, ce qui a été le declic pour eux, la nuit, au détroit d'Escarpin, sur la falaise enneigé, où, ils eurent leurs premiers rapprochement, puis, la bataille contre les pirates où là s'était sûr, ils partageaient les mêmes sentiments ... Sa mort ... Où, Pinpin mourra si l'on puit dire heureux car il avait sauvé sa bien-aimée mais triste car il ne la reverrai plus ... Son retour, dire qu'Evangeline a fait tous ce parcours pour lui ! Il en était ravi, il s'avait qu'elle l'aimait ! Et sa tombait bien, il était fou d'elle ... Et Evangeline lui disa un secret : que leurs baisers sur l'Ile des Griffes Pourpres était le plus beaux pour elle et il était d'accord ... Après cette longue remémorade de bon ou de mauvais souvenirs, elle demandit :

\- Dis Pinpin, pourquoi m'avoir caché ton invention ?

\- Je ne sais pas avoua t-il

\- Mais tu peux combattre comme avant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais testé et tu sais, si tu n'étais pas là avec les enfants, je n'aurai pas survécu si j'aurais eu ma blessure, vous êtes ma joie de vivre, ce qui me pousse à me battre ! Je vous aime tellement ! Je t'aime tellement ... déclara t-il à sa femme

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime ...

Après ces mots, nos deux tourtereaux s'embrassèrent, se prirent dans les bras et Evangeline mis sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme ... Et même Rubilax ne fit aucune remarque, ce qui le changeait. Ils étaient si bien, là tous les deux ... Ils étaient tellement heureux ! Sans aucun problème de la vie ... Mais la réalité les rattrapa ... Ils devaient retourner dans le chateau, pour discuter de ce qu'ils feraient ...

Tout le monde dans la salle était réunis, chacun assis sur une grande chaise. Le roi discuta avec toute la confrérie et une seule idée pour arretter DarNight, et c'était de le séparer de sa bague, Ombrage ... Rubilax tenta de les prévenir que ce n'était pas une idée mais c'était la seule solutions ... Ils ne savaient pas quand arriverait DarNight, le roi estima 1-2 jours mais Fosk lui pensa dés demain qu'il faudrait être prêt. Mais il n'eut pas tort, car quelques grosses minutes plus tard ... Un garde vena avertir le roi de la présence d'un étrange individu ... Mais avant de partir, Fosk dit :

\- Surtout ne lui faîtes pas de mal

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Pinpin

\- Car, lui seuls à les réponses à tes questions ...

\- Quoi ?...

Pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, la sonnerie d'alarme retentit ...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : DarNight**_

Toutes la salle se souleva, se précipita dehors et vit cette effroyable désastre ... Des gardes Sadidas essayait coûte que coûte de protéger le roi et l'Arbre de Vie. Des corps gisaient sur le sol, ce ne fut qu'une scène effroyable, du sang, mais pas tant que sa ... Et là, au fond de cette scène, se tenait un homme qui se tenait droit en posture de supériorité, il voulait impressionner, effrayer ... Il était, plutôt puissant, et avais beaucoup de trace noir sur le corps ... Il était habillé avec un habit sombre, comme un peu le style de Vampyro ... Il n'avait pas de cape et l'on voyait attaché a sa ceinture une épée, qui faisait une étrange poussière noir. Le soleil se reflétais derriere lui, on ne le distinguait pas bien, mais, il y a chose, dont tout le monde est sùr, il s'agit de DarNicht ... Ce dernier prit la parole :

\- Salutations, je suis DarNicht, vous devez me connaitre non ?

\- Oui, et vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! crit Amalia

\- Ah oui ? Et, quel est mon objectif ? demandit le chevalier noir

\- Conquérir le monde en volant l'énergie du roi et de l'Arbre de Vie ! répondit Yugo

\- Ah ah ah, je vois qu'il ne vous a pas bien expliquer ricanit DarNicht

\- Qui ? demandit Evangeline

\- Mais Fosk, bien sùr ! répondit Ombrage, le shushu démoniaque

\- Bien le bonjour, Ombrage salua Rubilax

\- Ah ah, sa fait longtemps, depuis Rubilaxia où tu avais échoué mon cher Rubilax dit le shushu-bague

\- Nan, je n'ai pas échoué, toi, tu as échoué ! rétorquit Rubilax

\- Bon ? Vous avez finis là ? demandit le maitre d'Ombrage

\- Grr gromélit Rubilax

\- Fosk, il est tant de venir me rejoindre

\- Oui, DarNicht répondit ce dernier

\- POURQUOI FOSK ?! demandit en criant son frère POURQUOI M'AVOIR MENTI ?!

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti, tout ce que je t'ai raconter est vrai, je suis vraiment ton frère et nos parents sont réellement bien morts ! Et seul DarNicht a les réponses à tes questions répondit Fosk

\- Je pense que sa va mal finir, ici, dit Ruel dans sa barbe

Et il n'avait pas tort, le combat semblait inégale ... Comme perdu d'avance ... Ils étaient 8 : le roi, le prince, Amalia, Ruel, Evangeline et Yugo qui n'avais plus de force a cause du voyage ... Quand à Tristepin, il prit son bras robotique, l'enfilla et il était prèt a combattre ! DarNicht déplia ses forces, encore des goules ... On peut dire qu'ils commence à bien les connaître ... Pas une, ni deux, le troupeau de goules se rua en direction de la confrérie. Amalia en éjecta deux avec ses plantes, Eva blessa un goule avec une fleche, Ruel, lui protégeait le roi et le prince quand à Yugo et Tristepin, ils se regardèrent, comme pour se dire " On fait comme sur Ogrest ? - Oui". Les deux amis s'élançèrent, mirent à terre 5 goules d'un coup, ils essayèrent d'attaquer DarNicht mais Fosk se mit en travers de leurs routes. Un violent combat commença entre Tristepin et son frère. Ils mirent des coups si forts, qu'un arbre tomba. Le roi se fit mettre à terre, Ruel arrivit en courant, pour le protéger mais il fut toucher par un tir ... Amalia voyant sa décida de les rejoindre, bientôt tout le monde sauf Pinpin et Fosk qui se livrait dans un combat mortel, se retrouva près du roi Sheran Sharm. Ils combattaient de toutes leurs forces mais ils virent tous que, là, s'était vraiment perdu d'avance, leurs ennemies était en surnombre malgré le fait qu'ils ne soit pas fort, dés que l'on en éjecte un, un autre arrive ... Fosk n'arrivais pas à esquiver tout les coups de son frère ... Il était à bout de souffle. Mais au même moment, où Pinpin voulut mettre un puissant coup de poing à son frère. Une chose incroyable se produisit ...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 : Le retour du Dieu**_

Comment pouvons-nous gagner ce combat ? Ce demandaient tout le monde ... Aucune chance, mais l'incroyable se produisit ... Les goules cessèrent le combat, ils ne bougeaient plus ... DarNicht lui même semblait s'interroger, que se passe t-il ? Tout le monde regardit vers le ciel, un étrange faisceau lumineux dorés leur fonçaient dedans, mais, pas sur eux. Sur Tristepin ... Ce dernier se fit souffler par la puissance du choc du faisceau lumineux ... Une explosion eu lieu quelques secondes plus tard, le sol tremblait, des arbres tombèrent ... Evangeline essayais bien que mal de chercher son compagnon parmis cette amas de poussières ... Mais, d'un coup, une lumière doratre se tenait devant eux ... Yugo retint un souffle, il s'agissait de Tristepin, il était de nouveau le Dieu Iop ... Une nouvelle traces noir était apparue, sur son bras normalement mutilé mais qui était de nouveau là, il avait ses deux bras ... Pinpin tombit a terre, son ora avait disparu. Sa femme se précipita vers lui, il n'avait pas perdu connaissance, elle lui demandit :

\- Pinpin, Pinpin ? Sa va ?

\- Je ... Je crois répondit-il faiblement

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demandit Ruel

\- Ah ah, il est tellement faible qu'il a perdu ses pouvoirs ricanit DarNicht

\- Qui sa ? Tristepin ? demandit Amalia

\- Mais non, son maître Goultard ... lui répondit Fosk

\- Qu'... Qu'avez vous fait à mon maître ? Qu'avez vous fait à mon maître ? répéta Pinpin

\- Je suis allé lui rendre une petite visite ... Il n'était plus si fort qu'au bon vieux temps, mais je l'ai plus ou moins battu, je suis parti avant de l'achever, je trouvais sa injuste mais jusqu'à maintenant je pensais qu'il s'en était remis mais non, il est faible ou même pire mort ... lui dit DarNicht

\- Nan ! Ce n'est pas possible ! cria Pinpin qui avait retrouvé son ora

\- Si, et cela grâce à toi, tu as dit à Fosk où il se cachait et il me l'a dit merci se vanta t-il

Il se jeta sur DarNicht, ses yeux était blanc, il n'y avais plus aucun sentiment, un combat venait de s'engager, Tristepin le Dieu Iop contre DarNicht ... Ses amis assistaient impuissant a ce spectacle ... Yugo voulu essayer d'aider ou de resonner Pinpin mais Eva lui dit de ne pas y aller, là, les forces qui combattaient était au dessus des leurs ... DarNicht voulu mettre a terre Le Iop mais celui-ci l'esquiva, se retourna et lui assaina un violent coup ... Mais ce dernier, n'était pas encore abattu, il se releva, et sortit son épée ... Tristepin sortit Rubilax, c'était maintenant plus qu'un combat entre maître, c'était aussi un combat contre shushu ... Fosk voulu intervenir en essayant de tirer sur le Dieu Iop mais celui-ci le vit et avec sa vitesse incroyable se déplaça vers lui et l'assomma d'un violent coup de tête. Plus rien ne semblait arreter ces deux adversaires ... Ruel en avait le souffle coupé quand au prince, il dût bien admettre que Tristepin était vraiment puissant, et supérieur à lui ... Le roi lui même n'avais jamais encore vu sa, déja lors quand Pinpin a soulevé le royaume, pendant les marées causé par Ogrest, il en était bouche bée et aujourd'hui encore, il n'en revient pas ... Ce combat n'avais toujours pas cesser, mais Tristepin voulu y mettre un terme, il fonça tête bessé vers DarNicht, lui fonça dessus, le jeta à terre, et lui cassa un bras ... Ce dernier fut sur le sol, il n'arrivai plus a bouger ... Pinpin se retourna dos à lui et avant de partir, il lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je le Dieu Iop ? Que savez-vous de moi ?

\- Je sais certaines choses que toi même tu ignores lui répondit son adversaire

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- La puissance, comme te l'a expliquer ton frère

\- Non, que voulez-vous vraiment ? Quelle était votre but ?

\- Mon but ... Eh bien, c'était de te ... prévenir

\- Me prévenir ? Et contre quoi ?

\- Contre ta mort ... répondit DarNicht

A ces mots, tout le monde était sous le choque, surtout Evageline, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer vivre sans lui ...

\- Ma mort ?...

\- Mon but est de te ... tuer

DarNicht se précipita sur le Iop avec son épée, ses amis n'eurent pas le temp de réagir que Tristepin venait de s'écrouler sur le sol, son ora avais disparu, il avait l'épée de son ennemie planté dans le ventre ... Eva n'en revenait pas, elle voulut rejoindre son homme mais Amalia la retint en lui disant de regarder, il n'avait pas rendu son dernier souffle ... Tristepin se releva, blessé mais encore en vie, DarNicht n'en revenait pas. Il avait mal, sa se voyait, mais son ora revint, il se redressa et lui dit :

\- Jamais tu n'aurais du faire sa dit-il sa voix ayant changé étant plus grave

\- Si tu comptes me tuer, sache que je ne suis pas seule, il y a d'autres personnes qui veulent ta peau, et fais attention car chez les chasseurs de prime ta tête est à 500 000 000 000 Kama rétorquit DarNicht

\- Sa en fais des kamas, c'est rare que ce sois si cher payé révait Ruel

\- Je ne te tuerai pas ... Du moins, pas maintenant ...

\- Tu aurais dû ... Tu auras affaire de nouveau à moi ! cria son ennemi

Après cela, DarNicht disparu dans une poussière noir et Tristepin perdit son ora avant de s'écrouler de nouveau sur le sol ... Il perdit connaissance ... En se réveillant, il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie du royaume ... Sa femme était assise à ses côtés, il lui tenait la main. Comme pour dire "ne t'inquiete pas, je suis résistant". Il voyait dans ses yeux, qu'elle avait vraiment eu peur, qu'elle s'inquietait pour lui. Il n'arrivais pas à bouger, ni à dire un mot ... L'infirmière arrivit et donna son bilan, Pinpin était gravement blessé, sur ces mots, Tristepin perdit connaissance, et Eva était de plus en plus inquiète. Elle n'arriva pas a retenir ces larmes quand l'infirmière lui annonça qu'il était tombé dans le coma ...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 : L'inquiétude**_

Eva ne put retenir ses larmes, elle n'arrivait pas a aretter de pleurer, l'infirmière lui demanda de quitter la piece, elle doit faire les soins de Tristepin ... En sortant, Eva croisa Amalia, cette dernière demanda ce qui se passait car elle avais remarqué qu'elle avais les larmes aux yeux, elle lui répondit ce que l'infirmière lui avait dit, Eva n'arrivais plus tenir, Amalia essaya de la réconforter, impossible ... Evangéline était accabler de tristesse ... Mais, d'un coup, elle se remis à pleurer à chaudes larmes, alors elle demanda a Amalia :

\- Qu'es que je vais dire aux enfants ?

\- La vérité ... Il ne faut rien leurs cacher, mais ne t'inquiete pas, ils sont forts et toi aussi, tu es fortes, vous allez surmonter cette épreuve, tout les quatres ... Et nous, nous serons toujours là, quoi qu'il se passe lui répondit Amalia

\- Merci ...

A ces mots, Eva tomba dans les bras de son amie, elle était tellement mal ... Elles descendirent dans la salle commune du chateau, tout les regards se tournèrent vers Eva et Ami ... Dans la salle il y avait, Ruel, Yugo, le roi et le prince. Cette salle semblait froide pour Evangéline, elle ne remarqua pas que les gardes n'était plus là, Eva se laissa tomber sur une chaise, elle tremblait, Amalia s'assis a côté d'elle. Yugo remarqua qu'Eva tremblait et qu'elle pleurait alors, il demanda péniblement :

\- Il... Il est ..?

\- Nan, il est tombé dans le coma lui répondit Ami

\- Il va se réveiller quand ? demandit Ruel

\- Aucune idée ...

\- Où sont les enfants ? dit Eva

\- Ils sont avec Rénate et Canar lui dit Yugo

\- J'espere que sa va aller dit le roi

\- C'est rare que quelqu'un sort du coma contesta le prince

\- Il est fort, il ne va pas se laisser abattre comme sa rétorquit Yugo

\- Nous avons enfermer Fosk dans la prison, il y a 10 gardes avec lui et ce sont les meilleurs ! balança le prince

\- QUOI ?! Mais t'es pas bien ! T'imagine si DarNicht revenait pour le chercher cria Amalia

\- Eh bah on le battrai ! rétorquit son frère

\- Ah oui ?! Et comment ?

\- Avec nos gardes !

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Suffit ! cria le roi énervé

\- Elle a raison, majesté ... Il est plus puissant que nous tous réunis, les seuls qui peuvent le battre sont Tristepin et Yugo lui dit Ruel

\- Euh ... Je dois d'abord récupérer, le combat contre les roublards m'avait déja fatigué car je n'e m'étais pas remis du combat avec Ogrest plus les goules, je ne suis pas sûr ... contesta Yugo

\- Bon, fin de la discussion, nous essayerons de faire parler Fosk, il nous dira peut-être où se cache le sacrieur parla le roi

\- Il ne nous dira rien, il a été traitre avec son frère, pour lui rétorquit le prince

\- On verra, bien, il est tard, allez vous coucher, je vous souhaite bonne nuit mes amis dit le roi

\- A vous aussi souhaitèrent-ils en retour

Se coucher ? Comment Eva pourrait-elle se coucher ? Son mari est entre la vie et la mort ! Elle ne pourrait pas ... Et elle devait annoncer la nouvelle à ses enfants ... Comment vas t-elle faire ? Ses enfants arrivèrent, elle leurs demanda de s'asseoir, il n'avais qu'un phrase aux lèvres "comment va papa ?", elle leurs expliqua tous, elle ne voulait pas leurs mentirs ... Leurs réactions était comme elle l'imaginais, ils se sont mis à pleurer ... mais elle leurs glissa ces mots "votre père est fort, il va se reveiller, vous verrez" ses enfants été un peu réconforter par ces mots, elle avais raisons, leur père est un Dieu alors pourquoi ne se réveillerais t-il pas ? Le matin, dés qu'elle se réveille, elle va la voir, voir si il est réveillé, mais non, il dort toujours, elle préfère dire qu'il dort plutôt que le coma ...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 : Les disparitions ...**_

_Evangéline :_

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Tristepin était tombé dans le coma, Evangéline venait le voir tout les matins, prit de ses nouvelles, ses amis aussi venait le voir mais moins souvent qu'elle, ses enfants aussi venait le voir mais ils ressortaient toujours en pleurs, ça fais mal de voir son ami, son père ou encore son mari dans cette état. On ne sais même pas s'il va se réveiller ... Mais quelques jours plus tard, Eva se leva et comme toujours, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, elle s'attendait à le voir allongé, toujours endormie ... Elle poussa délicatement la porte et poussa un crie quand elle s'aperçue que Tristepin avais disparu. Comment était-il parti ? Il serait venu la voir pour lui dire et puis il ne serait pas parti comme sa, si ce n'est pas lui, qui es-ce ? Eva descendit en trombe dans la salle à manger où était réunis Amalia et Ruel qui prenaient leurs petits déjeuners, Amalia vu l'air affolé de son amie, elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas :

\- Salut Eva, sa va ? T'es pâle

\- Nan, c'est horrible ! réponda t-elle

\- Que se passe t-il ? demanda Ruel

\- C'est Pinpin, il es plus là !

\- Attend comment sa, "il est plus là" dit Ami

\- Il n'est plus à l'infirmerie

\- Bon, vas falloir le retrouver dit Ruel

\- Ruel va réveiller Yugo, faut que l'on lui dise ... demanda Eva

Ruel partit réveiller le petit Eliatrope, Eva tremblait, Amalia lui dit de s'asseoir à coté d'elle, elle lui demanda des informations détaillé sur ce qu'elle avais vu, Evangéline lui répondit le plus précisement, Ruel rentra en trombes dans la salle, en criant :

\- Yugo, n'est plus là aussi !

\- Quoi ?! cria Eva

\- C'est quoi ce raffut ?! demanda le prince en entrant dans la salle

\- Tristepin et Yugo ont disparu Armand ! cria Amalia

\- Ok, mais arrête de faire autant de raffut ! lui répondit son frère

\- Déja, on fais moins de bruit que quand toi tu ronfles ! rétorquit cette derniere

\- Moi ? Moi je ronfle tu te fiches de moi j'espère !

\- OH,STOP ! cria le roi

\- Mais père ... dit Armand

\- Suffit, que s'est t-il passé au juste ?

Eva, Ruel et Ami racontèrent au roi les étranges disparitions de Yugo et de Tristepin. Le roi se demandait comment cela se faisait t-il ? Tout le monde s'assis quand un garde royale arriva en courant, en annonçant que Fosk qui été retenue prisonnier, avais lui aussi disparu, il n'était plus dans sa cellule ... Le roi s'énerva, comment un prisonnier peut-il s'échapper ? Ou disparaitre ? Cela était IM-PO-SSI-BLE dans une prison sadidas. Le roi dit :

\- Ils faut les retrouver !

\- Ses disparitions en même temps, c'est louche trouvit Ruel

\- Ne me dîtes pas que ces deux abrutis de Yugo et Pinpin ont libéré Fosk dit Amalia

\- Nan, je ne pense pas, et Pinpin n'est pas un abrutis Amalia répondit Eva

\- J'ai peut-être une suggestion ... Pinpin s'étant réveillé est allez voir Yugo et ils ont libéré son frère pour qu'il les conduise à DarNicht ... suggesta Ruel

\- Ce n'est pas possible, ils ne seraient pas partis comme sa, sans prévenir dit Evangeline

\- Rappelle toi quand Pinpin est partis combattre Ogrest, il ne te l'avais pas dit car il savais que tu ne voudrais pas, c'est peut-être pareil rétorquit Ruel

\- Bref, nous devons les retrouver, je vais envoyer des messages aux autres royaume et envoyer des gardes patrouiller ordonnit le roi

Eva et Ami s'en allèrent, elles allaient le dire aux enfants ... Elles se demandaient vraiment où ils sont allés, Eva avais peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Tristepin et Yugo ... Eva l'annonça aux enfants, et ils furent heureux et tristes, heureux car leurs papa était réveillé mais triste car il était partis ...

_Tristepin :_

Cela faisait plus de 2 jours qu'ils étaient partis du royaume Sadidas, Yugo n'en pouvait plus de devoir marcher sans s'arreter, et Pinpin, lui, ne rechignait pas, ce qui ne lui ressemblais pas du tout ... Yugo finit par demander :

\- Tu peux nous expliquer où on vas la ?

\- Quelque part ... répondit le Dieu Iop

\- Mais dis nous bon sang ! cria Yugo

Après, plus personne ne prononça un mot, ils continuèrent de marcher ainsi pendant une demi-journée, vers le coucher du soleil, ils arrivèrent au point où la verdure s'enlèvent et laisse place au désert ... Ils firent leurs camps de nuit ici, chacun étant épuisée dormais sauf Tristepin ... Il pensait à sa famille, qu'il avait laissé au royaume Sadidas, il n'avait même pas pu leurs dire qu'il allait bien ... Sa femme lui manquait énormément, mais aussi ses enfants. Le lendemain, ils reprirent la route mais maintenant ils étaient dans le désert, Yugo commançais à comprendre où ils allaient ... La marche se faisait toujours dans le plus grand silence, personne ne parlait. Au bout d'un moment, Tristepin s'arréta, et prononça cette phrase :

\- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés

\- Où ça ? demanda le petit Eliatrope

\- Quelque part ... lui répondit-il

Tristepin gardait toujours le silence, personne ne parlait, il y avait un énorme silence glacial qui s'était installé ... Yugo ne reconnaissait plus son amis, il voulut lui parler mais à chaque fois, c'est comme si il parlait à un mur ... Tout le monde s'arréta en découvrant l'immense tour qui se trouvait devant eux, Rubilax demanda à Tristepin :

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux te faire du mal ?

\- Je ne me fais pas de mal, je veux juste la vérité, rien que la vérité ...

\- Quel vérité ? demanda Yugo

Trsitepin ne répondit pas, ils entrèrent dans la tour, Yugo avais le souffle coupé par tant de hauteur, les pilliers était dans un sale état, il se demandait si il n'allait pas s'éffondrer ... Tristepin s'avança vers une sorte de portail dimensionnelle. Une silhouette en sortit et dit :

\- Je t'attendais ...


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9 : L'enfance révélée_

Tristepin retenait son souffle, il attendait patiemment que son maître fasse le premier pas, qu'il lui parle ou vienne le voir, mais il n'en fit rien ... Sous ces immenses poutres à la verticales, parsemée de rouge et surement cela était du sang ... Il y avais au fond un tombeau orné d'or et de diamant, a l'intérieur, l'on voyait un portail trasndimensionelle, il donnait sur le royaume des morts et des enfers ... Sous ces immenses poutres, ce trouvait Yugo, Fosk, Tristepin et Goultard ... Il raignait un immense calme presque inquietant, personne ne parlais, Yugo regarda Tristepin et vit que ce dernier dévisageait sans une pause entre un battement de cils, la personne devant lui, son maître. Tristepin avais un jour dit à son ami Yugo que son maître était comme son père, qu'il l'avait toujours aidé, et qu'il était toujours là pour lui. Le même jour, où la vie de Tristepin fut enlevé par le Razortemps, une véritable machine de guerre crée par le xélor fou : Noximillien appelé plus couramment Nox ... Goultard finis par parler :

\- Tristepin ...

Pinpin avais toujours su que dés lors que son maître l'appelle par son prénom, cela était sérieux ...

\- Je suis désolé ...

\- Désolé ? De quoi ? De m'avoir menti ? Ou cacher la vérité ? demanda Tristepin

\- Je ... Je vais t'expliquer tout en détail mais avant qui est cet homme t'accompagnant ?

\- Fosk ... Mon frère ... réponda Pinpin

Goultard parut très étonné que Fosk sois le frère de Tristepin ...

\- Ton ... Ton frère ?

\- Oui, je suis son frère répliqua Fosk

\- Bien, euh et bien je vais tout t'expliquer Tristepin ...

Goulard pris une grande inspirations avant de commencer :

\- Je t'ai recueilli quand tu avais 5 ans. Quand je suis arrivé chez toi, pour prévenir tes parents de tes futurs pouvoirs de Dieu, ta maison était en feu, je m'en souviens comme si s'étais hier ... Ta maison était une petite chaumière, faîtes de bois et de pailles, tes parents n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent mais dépenssais tout pour toi et ton frère. La maison était une maison d'artisan, elle était situé dans un petit village situé près du royaume Iop. Où ton père était soldat lorsqu'on l'appelait, mais, quand il revenait de ses combats ou missions, il avait changé, il était plus violent ... Des disputes éclataient souvent entre vous deux parents ... Le jour où je suis venue, la maison brulait tellement que je ne voyais plus rien, je suis rentré et je t'ai vu sur le sol, innanimé ... Je me suis approché de toi mais une voix grave à surgis dans mon dos, c'était ton père ... Il me disait d ene pas te toucher et de partir, je lui avais alors répondu que j'étais là pour vous aider et non vous causez du tort. J'ai demandé à ton père pourquoi es-ce que tu était allongé sur le sol, il m'as répondu qu'il t'avais assommé avec un violent coup sur la tête, ce qui te fit perdre ta mémoire ... Tu as mis 1 mois à sortir du coma ... ... J'ai donc décidé de te sortir de la maison en écartant ton père. Une fois que tu était hors de danger, j'ai voulu re-rentrer pour aider ta famille, mais je n'en n'ais pas eu le temps ... Ta maison à exploser ... Ce jour-là, ta mère a eu de graves blessures mais réussi à être soigner, toi tu étais avec elle et moi quand à ton père, il s'était enfui, j'ai ensuite appris que c'est lui qui à mis le feu. Quand la maison à exploser ta mère se trouvais à l'étage, et ton frère se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. L'endroit où sa à exploser, ta mère a eu de la chance mais pas ton frère ... Ce jour là, ton père à tué ton frère, ton vrai frère ...

Il y eu un long silence personne ne parlait, Tristepin regardait son maître d'un air désespérée ... Cette version était encore plus forte que celle de Fosk ... Pinpin se retourna vers lui, lui lança un regard horrifié, de tristesse et de colère ou plutôt de la haine qui prit vite le dessus. En un temps qu'il ne le fallait, Tristepin se jeta sur Fosk, le mis à terre et lui demanda des explications :

\- Explique moi ! Pourquoi avoir menti en te faisant passer pour mon frère !

\- Je n'avais pas le choix ! cria Fosk

\- Qui ?! Qui t'a envoyer ?! DarNicht ?

\- Non ... Ton propre père ...

\- Mon père ...

Tristepin relacha l'imposteur, il n'avais tous deux plus de forces, Fosk lui à cause du Dieu Iop et ce dernier car la tristesse et la haine le submairgeait ... Il ne tena plus debout et s'effondra sur le sol de sable qui semblait du béton pour lui ... Yugo essaya de s'approcher de lui, mais ce dernier ce releva, ce dirigea vers son frère, le prit par le col, le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

\- Qui est DarNicht ?

\- Je ne sais pas ... Il m'a juste demander de faire un petit boulot pour lui, je pensais pas que se serait sa ...

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir refuser ?

\- Si je refusais, il me tuais, ou tuais un membre de ma famille, il avais fais pression sur moi ... J'étais coïncé ...

Tristepin le souleva le plus haut qu'il puisse atteindre, lui jeta un regard de haine à glaçé le sang des plus durs à cuirs du monde des Douzes ... Puis, en un éclair de seconde, l'envoya directement dans le décor. Fosk ne bougeait plus, mais il respirait. Goultard regarda Tristepin comme pour dire " Tu n'avais pas à faire sa... Ne te venge pas ... " mais c'est comme si Pinpin ne le comprenait pas ou s'en fichait. Il se rapprocha de Fosk aussi vite qu'il l'avais jeter, et lui glissa à l'oreille " Ne refait plus jamais sa, part, enfuis toi, et pris pour que je ne te revois jamais ! " sur cela Fosk avais blémis. Il avais du mal, à se relever, se tenait le ventre mais avançais, je crois que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était partir loin d'ici ... Tristepin se retourna vers Yugo et dit :

\- C'est bon, on va pouvoir y aller, je connais ma vie maintenant ...

\- Pinpin, avant de partir, j'aimerais te dire, que ta mère n'est pas morte, elle est en vie, elle habite à Libre si tu veux la voir ... lui dit son maître

\- J'y penserais mais plus tard ... Maître, j'ai une question ... Mes pouvoirs je n'en veut pas ...

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour toi ... Si c'est l'immortalité qui te gène, je peux t'aider ...

\- Oui

\- Viens

Goultard demanda à Pinpin de lui donner ses mains, il lui précisa que sa serait douleureux, mais il lui répondu une phrase qui semblait magnifique pour tout le monde :

\- Ce sera moins douleureux que voir ma famille mourrir sous mes yeux ...

Goultard demanda aussi à Pinpin de se concentrer de fermer les yeux et d'utiliser ses pouvoirs ... Tristepin le fit immédiatement ... Goultard lui dit :

\- Prêts ?

\- Prêts ...


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapitre 10 : Je vais vous aider pour me faire pardonner ..._**

_Au royaume Sadidas :_

Le fait que son père utilise ses pouvoirs cela permit à Elely de voir où il se trouvait, elle peut alors décrire à toute la salle, qui était composée de sa mère, son frère, Amalia, Ruel, le Roi et le Prince. Elle leurs décriva la pièce comme elle le pouvait mais cela était très flou, plus que d'habitude ... Mais à un moment, Elely poussa un cri sanglant comme si on lui arrachait son coeur, elle s'éffonda de suite sur le sol ... Eva se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se relever, l'assemblée lui demanda ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle répondit par des mots que l'on avais déja entendu par le passé :

\- Papa ... A disparu ... Je ne le sens plus ...

Eva elle aussi sous le choque s'effondra, on l'aida a se relever, elle demanda si cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'elle allait se réveiller et que tous serait normal ... Mais ce n'était pas le cas ... Elely réessaya de toute ses forces de le voir ... Mais elle n'y arrivais pas ... Où était son père ? Pourquoi ses pouvoirs avait tout d'un coup subitement disparue ? Etait-il ... ? Non. Alors avait-il changé de dimension ? Personne n'avais la réponse à la question ... Flopin, lui, ne pensait qu'a une seule option, c'est a cause de Fosk ... Tout le monde resta silencieux, Ruel brisa le silence en demandant ce qui se passerait après mais la aussi, personne ne savait la réponse ... Evangéline pensa immédiatement à allé chercher son mari, elle se leva d'un air décidé, voulut prendre son arc que Ruel avais posé sur la table après qu'elle se sois effondrer, mais Amalia lui barra la route, Eva lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi te mets-tu devant moi ?

\- Eva, tu n'iras nulle part.

\- Je veux aller chercher Pinpin, tu peux comprendre non ?

\- Si c'est ce que nous pensons tous ici, dans le silence, que Tristepin n'est plus en vie à cette heure-ci, si tu part et qu'il t'arrive quelque chose que va advenir des enfants ?

\- Il n'est pas mort, lui répondu Eva énervé

\- Ah oui ? Quesque tu en sais ?

\- Je ... Si il le serait, je le sentirais. Je dois aller l'aider ...

\- Alors tu n'iras pas seule ... lui dit une voix dans son dos

\- Ruel ? Es-tu sérieux ? demanda Ami

\- Oui, Pinpin est encore en vie,c'est notre ami, nous devons aller l'aider sans oublier qu'il n'est pas tout seul, Yugo est avec lui et surement Fosk que nous devons faire parler répondu le vieil homme

\- Merci Ruel ... remercia Evangéline

La petite troupe constituer de Eva, Ruel et Amalia qui malgré sa désaprobation pour ce voyage, accepta ne voulant pas laisser ses amis seule ... Tous se préparèrent mais un énorme problême se heurta à eux. Par où commencer, où chercher, où aller ? Tous cherchaient, quand tout le monde eut la même idée. Le seul endroit où ils pouvaient se trouver était la où se trouvait DarNicht ... Mais personne ne savait où il se trouvait ; personne non ; quelqu'un savait, et cette personne est Fosk mais il n'est pas ici ... Enfin ... Un garde rentra en courant dans la salle en criant au roi, qu'il avait retrouver le fugitif, le "frère" du Dieu Iop. Le reste de la confrérie n'en cru pas ses oreilles. L'assemblée se précipita au devant du garde, et virent Fosk, enchainé, entouré de garde, il avais été frappé car il était bien amoché, mais par qui ? Le roi le fit entrer dans la salle toujours enchainé, il lui posa toute sorte de question, sur ce qu'il avait fait, qui l'avais fait sortir, mais il ne répondu à aucune. Il demanda à ne parler qu'a la confrerie du Tofu ... Ces derniers accptèrent. Ils se mirent à l'écart pour parler :

\- Fosk, que s'est-il passé, je sais que c'est Tristepin et Ygo qui t'on fait sortir de ta cellule demanda Eva

\- Oui, ils m'ont fais sortirent, en me promettant de me relacher que si je les conduisais là où ils voudraient aller, j'ai accepter.

\- Où êtes-vous allez ? questionna Ruel

\- Nous sommes allez dans le désert, au temple de son maître Goultard. Tristepin voulait savoir la vérité sur son enfance, alors son maître lui as tout raconté ...

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Ami

\- Qu'il l'avait sauvé d'un incendie provoqué voloontairement par son père, que sa mère avait confier Pinpin à Goultard pour qu'il le protège. Et que dans cet incendie, son frère avais perdu la vie ...

\- Son frère ? Mais ... s'étonna Ruel

\- En vérité, j'ai été envoyé par le père de Tristepin pour aller le récuperer mais sur la route j'ai rencontré DarNciht qui m'as expliqué que lui aussi, il le cherchait ... Je ne suis pas son vrai frère ...

\- Comment ? Comment as-tu pu te faire passer pour son frère ! Il était si heureux d'avoir enfin connu sa famille ! cria Eva

\- Je ... Je peux vous aider, à le retrouver pour me faire pardonner ... Je peux vous dire, où se trouve DarNicht ...

\- Bien, mais cela ne suffit pas, jamais tu ne pourra te faire pardonner lui répliqua Evangéline

\- Juste une question, qui t'as frappé ? demanda Ruel

\- C'est Tristepin lui-même ...

\- Impossible, ou alors c'est que tu l'as mérité ... enragea la femme de ce dernier

\- Il m'as dit " Ne refait plus jamais sa, part, enfuis toi, et pris pour que je ne te revois jamais ! " Je me souviendrai de ces mots toute ma vie, il avait les yeux rouge, enragé ...

\- Woah, c'est clair sa au moins dit Ruel

Après cette conversation, la confrérie promit de le relacher si il leur indiquait la route pour aller voir DarNicht mais bien sûr que lui les accompagnait aussi ... Fosk accepta avec peine. Personne n'était vraiment sûr que si Pinpin est encore en vie, il irait voir DarNicht ; personne ; sauf Evangéline ... Ils prirent tous la route le lendamain, vers le levé du soleil, en direction du Nord ...


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapitre 11 : DarNicht veut sa vengeance_**

Evangeline:

Le petit groupe continuait de marcher en direction du Nord-Est. Fosk leur indiquait le nom du village situé non loin du repère de DarNicht. Et Grufon, que Yugo n'avais pas emmener avec lui, indiquait le chemin à suivre. Ils rencontrèrent un petit groupe de villageois, qui n'était autre que Kabrok et sa femme, ils allaient en direction d'un autre village pour allez chercher quelques nouveaux objets a vendre dans leurs magasins. Nos héros ne leurs parlèrent que 2-3 minutes, car ils étaient plus que pressé, surtout Evangéline ... Ruel bougonnit de temps en temps car il en avait marre de marcher. Fosk n'essayait pas de s'échapper sauf une fois, lorsque le campement avait été établie et que Ruel était de veille, le vieil Enutrof épuisé s'était endormie quelques minutes plus tard, Fosk voulut tenter sa chance à ce moment là, mais dommage pour lui, Eva n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop préoccupé par son mari. Fosk commença a se lever ; Eva se leva ; le visa avec son arc ; et elle lui dit :

\- N'essaye pas de t'enfuir ...

\- Je ... Si Tristepin me voit, il va me tuer lui répliqua t-il

\- Ce n'est pas notre problême, maintenant tu assume tes actes ... Et si Tristepin s'attaquerait à toi, personne ne fera rien pour l'empécher.

Sur ces paroles d'une froideur inconcevable, Fosk s'endormie mais pas Eva, cette dernière se leva, et s'assit près de la falaise où ils avaient battis leurs camps. Elle commença à rever en regardant la lune, se remémora ces moments passés avec son homme pendant que les autres dormait, elle se remémora la nuit où la lune était si claire que l'on pouvait voir toute la splendeur de la forêt. C'était la nuit avant qu'il ne reprenne la route pour le royaume Sadidas, donc la nuit avant le Dragon Cochon. Ils s'étaient mis à l'écart quand tout le reste de la confrérie avait fermé l'oeil, ce soir là ils avaient parler de tout et de rien, de la disparition de Pinpin, à sa réapparition grâce à Rubilax. Mais aussi Eva lui confia ses sentiments, elle lui avait dit que lorsque Tristepin s'était éteint dans ses bras, elle s'en voulait tellement de ne jamais lui avoir dit ce qu'elle pense, la vérité, c'est qu'elle l'aimait ... Pour elle, c'était l'homme de sa vie, mais ses sentiments se renforcèrent encore plus lorsque Pinpin se mit entre elle et le Razortemps, qu'il la protégeait, qu'il s'était sacrifier, tout ça, pour voir Eva en vie ... Ce dernier lui confia que lorsqu'il était dans ses bras en train de mourrir, il voyait de plus en plus flou, la voix d'Eva semblait lointaine, il le savait, il le savait qu'il n'allait plus jamais la revoir, il était tellement heureux malgré sa douleur qu'Eva sois toujours en vie, c'est pour cela que lorsque son corps s'éteignit il avais le sourire, ce qui avais fait encore plus souffrir Eva ... La Crâ se fit brutalement sortir de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit un voix l'appelant derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit Amalia qui s'approchait dans sa direction, Ami s'assis à coté de son amie, elle regarda la lune et lui demanda :

\- Eva, tu ne trouve pas cette lune magnifique ?

\- Oui, elle est vraiment belle ...

\- Tu penses à lui ?

\- Oui, je n'arrive pas à ne pas y penser, je le vois partout, je m'inquiete énormément, il y a des moments où je me demande si tu n'as pas raison, que Pinpin est mort ...

Eva se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

\- Non, c'est toi qui as raison Eva, Tristepin est encore en vie, il es corriace tu sais et puis c'est le dieu Iop comment veux tu qu'il se fasse battre ? Je sais que c'est dure pour toi, mais la carte nous l'as dit, nous ne sommes plus très loin ... Sa va aller, on va retrouver Pinpin et Yugo, puis tout le monde rentrera, sain et sauf ...

Eva s'arréta de pleurer, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle qui pensait qu'Amalia n'aimait pas vraiment Pinpin, elle s'était trompé apparement ... Les deux amies se prirent dans les bras. Puis quelque minutes plus tard, tout le monde dormaient paisiblement ... Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, lorsque la petite troupe partis en direction du Nord-Est, Grufon indiqua qu'il était tout proches, qu'il ne leurs restait que 5km environ à parcourir. 5km plus tard, les voilà arrivés dans une immense forêt qui semblait bien sombre, Amalia prévena que les arbres était malades, a cause d'une sorte de magie noir ... Ruel, Evangéline, Amalia et Fosk se retrouvèrent sous un immense chateau. La porte principal était noir, les fenêtre était noir et violette, l'on aurait dit le chateau du compte Vampyro, mais sur les murs, les ramparts, et approxivement partout, des traces rouges s'y trouvait, nos héros ont vite compris qu'il s'agissait de sang ... Il n'y avait aucun garde, la porte était ouvertes, comme si l'habitant attendait quelqu'un ... Fosk confirma que c'était ici, et demanda à s'en aller, ne voulant pas avoir affaire à DarNicht ni Tristepin ... Les héros se consertère et décidèrent ensemble en vote unanime que Fosk devait rester avec eux, ce dernier fit la moue, mais n'avais guère le choix ... Ils rentrèrent dans le chateaux et se retrouvèrent dans une immense place, vide, enfin presque, au fond, l'on voyait, une ombre, tout le monde su immédiatement que c'était DarNicht ... Ce dernier ne se retourna pas, mais il leur adressa la parole :

\- Ah, je vous attendais ...

\- Vous nous attendiez ? demanda Ruel

\- Oui, vous ne voudriez quand même pas rater le combat du siècle ?

\- Le ... Le combat du siècle ? bégaya Amalia

\- Oui, entre Fosk ici présent et son frère ...

\- DarNicht, ils savent la vérité, mais maître, je ne veux pas me battre ... dit Fosk

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, j'imagine que c'est Goultard qui à raconter la vérité, hum ?

\- Oui, mon maître ...

\- D'ailleurs, si je puis dire, les combats du siècle ...

\- Qui contre qui maître ?

\- Tristepin contre moi-même ...

\- Vous n'avez aucune chance ! s'empressa de crier Eva

\- Je ne crois pas, ma chère, sachez que votre mari va perdre ... Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que Tristepin est le dieu Iop, bien, mais moi, je suis un démon ... avoua DarNicht tout en se retournant et se teleportant juste en fasse de la confrérie

\- Un ... Un démon ? Je croyais que sa n'éxistait que dans les légendes ... s'inquieta Ruel

\- Eh bien, non viel Enutrof, bon assez parler ... Goules à votre tour ...

Des goules descendèrent de tous côté, très vite nos héros se retrouvèrent encercler, ils essayerent de se défendre mais les goules prirent le dessus et assomèrent la confrérie et Fosk aussi ... Ils avaient perdu ...

En se réveillant, Amalia put apercevoir le visage de DarNicht. Il était recouvert de cicatrices, de traces noirs ... Ils étaient enfermés dans une sorte de ... Oui, de boites avec des grilles autour, un goules vit Amalia réveillé et lui envoya du produit pour dormir ... Ce qu'elle fit. Ruel, Eva, Ami et Fosk se réveillèrent dans une arène. Qui ressemblait fortement à un colisé. Ils se mirent tous debout en essayant de forcer la cage pour sortir mais rien n'y fit. Ils voyaient DarNicht au loin, il les observait ... Soudain ... Tout le monde put apercevoir un éclair doré au loin, derrière le côté droit de l'arène ... Eva reconnut immédiatement cette éclair, elle chuchota :

\- Tristepin ...

Ruel regarda Eva comme si il s'intérrogeait sur ce qu'elle venait de dire ... Amalia cria de regarder au dessus de l'arène. Une ora jaune brilliante, étincelante, était en haut des gradins. Personne n'en crut ses yeux, cette ora était accompagné d'un homme ... Ce dernier sauta au milieu de l'arène, la troupe ne put voire son coprs ou visage car l'ora était aveuglante ... Il se dirigea vers eux. Mais au même moment, un portail bleu apparue derrière eux, Yugo ..:

\- Alors les amis ? On es coincé ? ricana ce dernier

\- Ah ah, très drole, aide nous à sortir ! ordonna Amalia

\- Je ne peux pas, cette cage est magique, elle bloque mes pouvoirs ...

Eva ne se retourna pas pour voir Yugo, elle regardait fixement devant elle, la silhouette qui s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle, pas une seconde elle n'eut peur ...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Les combats du siècle ...**

L'homme s'approchait, il n'était qu'a 5 mètre d'eux lorsque Eva le reconnut, c'était Tristepin ... Ce dernier s'approcha de la cage, il était juste devant sa femme, derrière elle se tenait Ami, Ruel, Fosk et Yugo qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil ... Eva commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux, elle l'avait enfin retrouvé, vivant ... Son ora disparue, il lui souria et lui dis :

\- Je suis là Eva dit-il avec son sourire en coin

\- Pinpin, j'ai eu si peur !

\- Je sais, et je m'en veux de ne rien vous avoir dit, je suis désolé ...

Il voulut tordre les barreaux de la cage mais il se retourna d'un coup et regarda DarNicht qui se tenait juste devant lui, une épée à la main, le regard dur, Tristepin quand à lui, le fixait et se mit entre lui et la cage ... DarNicht lui dit :

\- Je savais que tu viendrais

\- Laisse les partir, il n'ont rien à voir là-dedans

\- Ah oui ? Tu crois que c'est si facile ? Eh bien non !

\- Je serais prêt à tout pour eux ...

\- Même à te sacrifier ? Hum ..? demanda le sacrieur avec un sourire démoniauque en coin

A ces mots, la confrérie poussa un oh de surprise, Eva voulut faire comprendre à Pinpin qu'il ne doit pas se battre, ni se sacrifier ... Mais celui-ci n'écoutit rien et lui répondit :

\- Oui, même à me sacrifier ...

\- Bien, contre qui veux tu te battre en premier ? Oh, et puis non c'est moi qui vais choisir, contre ton frère ! Ah non c'est vrai ... Il es mort ...

Tristepin devenait rouge de colère, ses poings se fermaient, ses yeux disparurent et son ora réaparut, il se jeta sur le démon, mais celui-ci esquiva et lui cria :

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ou quoi ?! Tu dois te battre contre Fosk !

\- Maître, non ... dit Fosk

\- Et sinon quoi ? demanda Tristepin

\- Sinon sa ...

DarNicht se téléporta dans la cage de fer et avec son épée pointa Eva, Tristepin fit un bond en une seconde pour se jeter à l'intérieur mais DarNicht le stoppa net :

\- Avance et elle meurt, recule et cela voudra dire que tu accepte le combat ...

Tristepin regarda Fosk, puis lui demanda pardon avant de reculer, le sacrieur se téléporta en haut des gradins, il surplombait tout le monde tel un empereur ... Il ordonna a ses goules d'aller chercher Fosk et de le mettre au milieu de l'arène ... Ce dernier voulut se défendre mais les goules prirent vite le dessus ... DarNicht expliqua les règles :

\- Vous avez le droit à vos armes, sur les côté, vous pouvez en prendre aussi, vous avez un temps illimité, ah et dernière chose, c'est un combat mortelle, seul la mort d'un de vous deux arrétera le combat ...

Eva se mit à trembler, elle ne savait plus quoi pensée ... Elle ne voulait pas assister à cela ... Regarder deux hommes s'affronté dans un combat mortelle tels des animaux, elle ne pouvait pas, et Ruel, Ami et Yugo ne voulaient pas non plus ... Tout le monde s'attendait à un combat sanglant, et que Tristepin sois vainqueur ... Mais le Iop ne l'entendait pas comme sa :

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de me battre, Fosk ne m'as rien fait.

\- Ah oui ? Se faire passer pour ton frère que tu as mené à la mort, ce n'est pas suffisant peut-être ? lui répondit DarNicht

Tristepin ne comprit pas ce que le Sacrieur voulut dire par "que tu as mené a la mort". Son maître ne lui avais pas raconter cela, il avait dit que c'était son père et non lui ... Le Démon vit le visage de Tristepin qui ne comprenait pas, alors il décida de lui expliquer ... Mais, à une condition ; qu'il batte Fosk ... Les deux adversaires se lançèrent un regard de désaprobation, aucun d'eux ne voulait se battre ... Mais DarNicht ne leur laissa pas le choix, il se téléporta dans la cage où était emprisonné la confrérie, se mit juste derrière eux, et sortit son épée en regardant le dieu Iop d'un regard sombre, ce dernier comprit ce qu'il voulut dire, il regarda le Iop en face de lui, et lui dit :

\- Fosk, je suis désolé ...

Pinpin se jeta sur Fosk, ce dernier fut surpris, le dieu le plaqua au sol, mais juste avant de le frapper ; il lui chucota ces mots "- quand je crirai tu m'as menti, cours vers moi, je te propulserai dans les gradins près de DarNicht, tu n'aura qu'à le frapper - Mais si sa ne marche pas - Sa marchera". Le Iop roux frappa Fosk au visage, ce dernier eut un oeil au bord noir immédiatement après, Tristepin n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs, de peur de vraiment le blesser, même si il lui avais fais du mal en lui mentant, il ne pouvait pas le tuer, dans le désert, c'était sur le coup de la colère ...

Le combat ne durera pas longtemps avant que Tristepin ne mettent son plan à éxécution, il cria " Tu m'as menti !". Fosk partit en courant le plus vite possible dans la direction de son frère. Ce dernier se positionna, prêts à le projetter en l'air vers les gradins où se tenait DarNicht. Ce dernier ne remarqua rien de ce qui ce maniganssait devant lui. Pinpin attrapa Fosk, le projetta en l'air d'une hauteur de 50 mètres de haut, la hauteur d'un immeuble de 30 étages. Fosk se dirigea à droite pour sa chute dans les gradins et atterit juste à coté de son traître de maître, tout cela s'était passé en quelques secondes. La confrérie fut surprise de ce qui venait de se passer mais encore plus DarNicht qui n'en revenait toujours pas, il n'eut le temps de bouger un cils que Fosk se jeta sur lui, il lui donna un coup si fort qui provenait droit de son coeur, que DarNicht tomba par dessus les rambardes et plongea tête droite dans l'arène où se trouvait Tristepin mais avant de tomber le démon eut le temps de se retourner pour attérir sur ses pieds et se rattraper. Ce dernier voulut prendre la paroles mais Fosk lui en empécha en la prenant en premier :

\- Tais-toi ! Tu n'as rien à dire ! Tu as voulu nous voire combattre mais nous t'avons battu !

\- Ah ah ah ricana le Démon

\- Qu'es qui te fais rire ? cria Yugo

\- Surement sa défaite ironisa Ruel

\- Ah ah et non le vieux réponda DarNicht

\- Sur ce point, il a raison dit Amalia

\- Lequel ? demanda Eva

\- Que Ruel est vieux rigola Yugo

La confrérie commença à rigoler dans la cage sauf Ruel qui bougonnit dans son coin étant véxé. Mais DarNicht lui ne voulait pas rire :

\- Votre plan n'as pas marché, car Fosk ne veut pas se battre, qu'il ne sa batte pas alors, mais moi, j'ai une folle envie de vengeance

\- De vengeance ? demanda le Dieu Iop

\- Oui, tu as bien entendu, contre toi d'ailleurs

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fait ?

\- Tu as gaché ma vie !

\- Je ...

\- Ne dit rien ! Et laisse moi expliquer ! Quand ton père à mis le feu à la maison, et que ton frère est mort et que ton maître ta sauver des flammes et de ton père, saches que j'étais là, je regardais tout, j'entendait tout, et j'ai même agis mais tu ne t'en souviens pas, pauvre choux, tu veut des réponces ? Bien, alors écoute attentivement ...


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapitre 13 : La véritable histoire ..._**

Tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres de DarNicht. Le Démon regardait Tristepin avaec insistence, un regard dur, qui ferait frissonner les plus braves mais Pinpin n'en laissa rien paraître. Fosk faisait des va et viens en haut des gradins, signe d'impatience. Eva, Ami, Yugo, Ruel se regardaient inquiets. DarNicht prit enfin la parole :

\- Tu as gaché ma vie pour la simple et bonne raison que si tu ne serais jamais venue au monde, rien de tout cela ne se serait passer ! Alors oui, j'était ton père mais plus maintenant, il est mort ! Tu m'entends ton père est mort ! Maintenant je suis DarNicht ! Je suis un Démon et je le resterai toute ma vie, et ce n'est pas un imbécile comme toi qui va m'arrêter !

Ces mots étaient extrémement dur pour le Dieu Iop, des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues, des larmes, oui des larmes de chagrin, de colère, de haine mais surtout de l'incompréhension ... Fosk voulut dire quelque chose mais DarNicht n'avais toujours pas fini :

\- Ta mère, je l'ai aimée avant que tu naisses ! Mais maintenant, je n'aime plus rien ni personne sauf les crimes, le sang ... Rah, pourquoi ai-je fais un deuxieme fils ! Ton frère était prédestiné a devenir le meilleur gardien du monde des Douzes ! A quoi as-tu servis dans ce monde, dis-moi ?! A rien, tu n'as jamais servi à rien, tu ne serviras jamais à rien ! Tu m'entends jamais ! Alors maintenant tu es le Dieu Iop ! Mais écoutes moi bien, je suis un Démon et tu es un Dieu, mais dans ton sang coule dans le mien, celui d'un Démon, tu n'est pas le Dieu Iop ! Tu es un futur Démon, tu fera regner la terreur comme j'aurais aimé que ton frère le fasse ! Mais tu l'as tuer ! Tu l'as tuer, tu m'entends ! Tu n'as jamais pensé aux autres qu'a toi ! Si tu n'aurais pas fait exprés d'emflammer la maison, ton frère serait le maître du monde !

Tristepin ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes ... Il pleurait, personne ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Ni même Eva. La confrérie se regarda pendant plusieurs instant avant de baisser les yeux ... Tristepin, haineux, déboussolé, a bout de force, se laissa tomber sur le sol ... Il était éffondré, il ne savais pas ce qui était le plus dur pour lui, le fait que son père sois la pire personne du monde ( après Nox ), ou que son propre père le rabaisse, l'enterre ... Le Dieu Iop voulut se relever mais ses jambes ne suivirent pas le mouvement de ses bras et la volonté de son cerveaux ... Evangéline quand à elle, voulut sortir de la cage, prendre son homme dans ses bras, le réconforter, l'aider, lui montrer qu'il ne doit pas écouté DarNicht ... Mais elle ne pouvais le faire ... Une cage les séparés ... Fosk, lui, voulut venger Tristepin, qui avais finis par vraiment s'attacher à lui et puis lui non plus n'aurais pas aimé que son père lui dise cela. Alors, il se leva de l'estrade, sauta et attérisa près du Dieu, il lui dit quelques mot "Je vais m'en occuper, fréro". Ce mot "fréro" fit apparaitre un petit sourire en coin.

Fosk se releva, regarda DarNicht dans les yeux, puis courut vers le Démon, il voulut lui sauter dessus mais le Sacrieur, se téléporta derrière lui. Lui atrappa le bras, lui serra tellement fort qu'il devena immédiatement bleu. Il le projeta contre un mur, le rua de coups, au niveau de la tête, du ventre et aussi des jambes. Fosk ne parvenait plus à respirer normalement, sa respiration était rauque, comme si quelque chose lui bloquait la gorge, et il y avais bien quelque chose, quelques instants plus tard, il recracha du sang, quand DarNicht vu sa, il souria de gloire.

Tristepin lui aussi le vit, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, mais il n'eut pas la même réaction, il se leva, se dirigea vers son père qu'il avais rayé de son coeur, le regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de s'avancer vers la cage où était enfermés ses amis. DarNicht lui cria qu'il ne pouvait briser les barreaux ou même les tordres ... Mais le Dieu, lui, ne l'entendait pas comme sa, il regarda ses amis, avant de fermer les yeux, l'on pouvait voir qu'il se concentrais, il avais une respiration calme si calme que l'on aurait cru qu'il allait arréter de respirer. Soudain, il se mit a briller de mille feux, ses pouvoirs avaient encore plus amplifier ...

Il ouvra ses yeux d'un seul coup, puis ses pupilles disparurent brutalement, il regarda ses mains, et enfin les posa sur les barreaux de la cage de fer envouté par de la magie noire, le barreaux devenait de plus en plus mou, et même commenca à se plier, le Démon voyant sa, se jeta sur le Dieu mais celui-ci réussis à se déplacer à une vitesse si rapide que DarNicht n'eut le temps de réagir, Tristepin lui envoya un poing dans la tête, ce qui eu effet de l'envoyer en plein dans le sol plus loin, en voyant qu'il ne se relevait pas, Pinpin retourna tordre les barreaux ... La confrérie retenais son souffle, devant eux Pinpin réussissait à ouvrir la cage ... Quand il l'eut ouverte, ses amies sortirent et Tristepin enleva ses pouvoirs.

Sa femme s'approcha de lui, il avais la tête baissé, elle le regarda puis prit sa tête dans ses mains et la remontèrent, quand ils pouvaient enfin se regarder dans les yeux, les deux tourtereaux s'embrassèrent, ce n'était pas un baiser passioné mais plutôt un baiser de soulagement, d'etre enfin réunis ... Pinpin ne regardait plus qu'Eva, il la trouvait magnifique, elle lui prit la main puis lui dit en le regardant dans les yeux :

\- Pinpin, ne l'écoutes pas, tu as fait beaucoup de choses bien et tu continueras d'en faire, tu es l'homme que j'aime, l'homme que tes enfants aiment, ne l'écoutes surtout pas, tu ne seras jamais un Démon. Tu m'entends, jamais ...

\- Eva ... Je suis à bout de force ...

\- Je sais, laisse nous nous occuper de ce Démon et repose toi.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser, il es trop puissant !

\- Pinpin, tu as confiance en nous ?

\- Oui ...

Elle lui sourias puis lui lacha la main et se dirigea vers ses compagnons devant DarNicht qui commençait péniblement à se relever ... Mais Tristepin retint sa bien-aîmée, l'embrassa passionément, mais ce baiser parut être un baiser d'adieux ou d'au revoir, il lui dit avant qu'elle n'aille au combat :

\- Je t'aime Evangeline, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours ...

\- Je t'aime aussi Tristepin, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours ...

Il lui souriat péniblement, Eva le regarda comme pour lui demander de ne pas faire de bétises ... Elle se retourna pour aller rejoindre Amalia, Yugo, Ruel et Fosk pour combattre DarNicht. Elle avança et voulut se retourner pour regarder où étais son mari mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle ne le vit pas, elle ne vit personne, elle commença à s'inquieter quand soudain, une lueur jaunatre apparut derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit son homme en haut de l'estrade, il demanda pardon à ses amies et à Eva, ces derniers ne comprirent pas tout de suite de quoi il voulait s'excuser ... Mais ils n'allaient pas tarder à le savoir ...


End file.
